Tawni's Crush
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Tawni has a crush...but on who? And why doesn't she want anyone to find out? One-shot!


**I know I was planning on posting a new one-shot every week, but I didn't have this story finished in time for last week so I'm goonna try bi-weekly. I'm halfway done another fanfiction that's also about Tawni (I was in a Tawni mood), but I don't know when it's going to be finished, but hopefully in time for next week or the week after. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story :)**

**

* * *

**

No, no, no. This could not be happening. Tawni Hart banged her head against the table, trying to clear the thoughts she was having out of her head.

"What's wrong, Tawni?" her best friend, Sonny Munroe, asked, sitting down across from her.

"Nothing," Tawni answered quickly. Sure, Sonny and Tawni were best friends, but that didn't mean Tawni was going to tell her everything, especially since she'd given her such a hard time for dating Chad. How could she tell her she had a thing for _Nico Harris?_

"You sure?" Sonny asked. "Cuz it kinda seems like _something's_ wrong."

"I just...uh...have a headache," Tawni said, coming up with a quick excuse. It wasn't really a lie. Banging your head on the table can do that to you. Sonny gave her a weird look. Okay, so maybe banging your head on a table to get rid of a table doesn't really make sense, but not a lot about Tawni made sense, so she knew Sonny wouldn't think too much of it.

"Are you getting any lunch?" Sonny asked. Tawni shook her head. How oculd she think about food at a time like this?

"I think I'm just gonna go back to the prop house," she told her.

"Okay," Sonny answered. "I'll catch up with you later." Tawni stood up and hurried out of the cafeteria. As she walked through the halls, towards the prop house, she glanced around nervously for any sign of Nico. Maybe if she never saw him again, she could stop crushing on him. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to manage that, but maybe if she thought hard enough, she could think of something.

Finally, the prop house door was in sight. Tawni let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and stepped inside. She sat down on the couch and started brainstorming. The only problem was, even though she didn't want to be crushing on Nico and she would do anything to get over him, at the same time, she wanted to be around him all the time. Tawni heard the familiar squeaky sound of someon sliding down the slide and spun around. Oh no.

"Hey, Tawni," Nico greeted her. Tawni's heart started beating faster. _Tawn. _How cute was that?

"Oh, h-hi, Nico," Tawni stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Umm..I work here?" Nico answered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel kind of sick," Tawni answered. Again, not a lie. She was so nervous, she thought she was going to throw up. "Maybe I should go home." Tawni stood up and started towards the door, almost running.

"Wait," Nico said. Dang it! So close! "I can make you some soup."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that for me," Tawni insisted.

"It's really not a big deal," Nico answered. "You just open the can and then put the soup in the microwave."

"Well..." Tawni began. "I guess I could stay." Truthfully, Tawni was dying to spend some time with Nico. He was cute, funny, and just stupid enough to make Tawni feel smart. Not to mention the fact that he practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Nico was her kind of guy. Except for one tiny problem. He wasn't "cool". Seriously, what kind of person wears cheese pants in public? If anyone found out her secret, Tawni's reputation would be ruined.

Nico poured a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup into a bowl and put it in the microwave, setting the timer for two minutes.

"So what have you been up to today?" he asked. "I've barely seen you."

"I've just been hanging out in all the usual places," Tawni lied. She'd spent most of the morning hanging out with the lunchbox girls over at _Meal or No Meal. _Nico could never make it past security, so there was no danger of running into him there.

"The usual places?" he repeated. "Like where?"

"My...uh...dressing room," she said, trying to remember where she usually hung out. He thoughts was so jumbled, she could barely remember.

"Huh," he said. "I just talked to Zora and she said she was in the vents all day and you weren't in your dressing room." Busted.

"Why were you guys talking about me?" Tawni asked, changing the subject. Putting him on the spot like that would probably make him forget the subject of where she'd been this morning.

"Zora said she hadn't seen you," Nico answered, chewing on his finger nails nervously. "She was worried about you." That didn't sound like Zora. She and Tawni usually just went about their own business. It sounded more like Nico was trying to cover up the fact that he'd been asking about her. Tawni's heart skipped a beat. She was used to being liked, she _was_ Tawni Hart after all, but with Nico it was different. Even just the subtlest hint that he might feel the same way she did gave her butterflies in her stomach. Usually, a guy could come right up to her and say he loved her and it had no effect on her whatsoever.

The microwave beeped and Nico took the soup out. He set it in front of Tawni and handed her a spoon.

"Thank you," she said, fluttering her eye lashes flirtatiously. Wait a minute, what was she doing? She was supposed to be getting over Nico, not flirting. She ate her soup in silence, while Nico flipped through the channels on the TV. When she finished, she stood up and headed for the door, thanking him for the soup again. She was almost out when Nico stopped her.

"You know sometimes when I feel sick, watching TV helps," he said. "Maybe you should try it." Tawni trudged back into the room and sat down on the couch beside him. Why did she have such a hard time saying no to him? Nico stopped at a channel that was playing music videos and hit select.

"I love this song," Tawni commented as a slow pop song began to play and a band featuring a blue-haired singer performed on the screen. The scene changed to the blue-haired singer lying in a field of daisies with a boy.

"That looks fun," Tawni said absentmindedly.

"Maybe we should try it some time," Nico joked. But honestly, that sounded pretty good to Tawni.

"I have to go," she said, standing up suddenly.

"Wait, Tawn, I was just kidding," he said as Tawni headed for the door.

"I know," she answered. "This TV isn't helping though. I think I need some fresh air."

"I'll come with you," Nico offered.

"And some alone time," she added. Nico sat back down with a sad, puppy-like look on his face. Tawni didn't like hurting his feelings, but she couldn't let this go any further than it already had. She could feel herself growing more attached to him with every moment they spent together and she couldn't let that happen. Not if she anted to keep her perfect reputation. She knew it sounded bad, but dating Nico would be like putting a big fat F in the middle of a report card with otherwise straight A's. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Tawni burst though the doors and into the open air. Across the parking lot, someone was driving a golf cart, but other than that she was alone. It was nice, it gave her time to think without interruptions. She started to wonder what her life would be like if she was Nico's girlfriend. She imagined walking down the red carptet, hand in hand, and photographers snapping pictures of them. They were the new "it" couple and their faces were on every magazine in the stands. Then the scene changed. Nico was in his cheese pants, people were laughing at them, the headlines read "Tawni Hart hits rock bottom". Tawni quickly snapped herself out of it. Why did life have to be so difficult?

Tawni heard the door open behind her and she spun around.

"Tawni?" Grady said, stepping outside. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she answered.

"This is where I come to do my thinking too," Grady admitted. "There's usually no one around so I can just sit here and think about whatever's on my mind without any interruptions."

"Well, do you want me to go?" Tawni asked.

"No, that's fine," he answered. "You were here first. It wouldn't be fair to make you leave." Grady leaned agains the brick wall and sat down on the pavement. Tawni sat down beside him.

"So what's on _your_ mind?" she asked.

"A girl," Grady confessed sheepishly. "You?"

"A boy," Tawni answered

"Anyone I know?" Tawni nodded.

"Really, who?" Tawni thought for a minute, debating whether or not to tell Grady the truth or not.

"I'd rather not say," she said finally.

"It's Nico, isn't it?" Grady asked.

"What?" Tawni exclaimed, shocked that Grady had figured it out. "N-no."

"I see the way you look at him, Tawni," Grady insisted. "Maybe no one else does, but I do."

"Well, wh-who do you like?" she stuttered, a bit shaken by the fact that she'd slipped up and someone had found out her secret. Grady looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Sonny," he confessed quietly.

"You like _Sonny?_" Tawni exclaimed. Grady shushed her.

"Not so loud," he warned her. "You may not see anybody around, but these doors aren't completely soundproof, you know."

"Sorry," Tawni apologized. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, this is just great for us, isn't it? We both like people we can't have."

"What are you talking about?" Grady asked. "Nico's crazy about you. All you have to do is ask him out and he's your's. Sonny's completely unattainable. She's too busy with _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"It's not that simple," Tawni said, remembering the flash-forward she'd had earlier.

"Isn't it?" Grady asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she told him.

"Try me," he challenged.

"I can't date Nico because it would ruin my reputation," she told him. "I know you think he's awesome, but everyone else thinks you guys are...well...losers."

"So?" Grady said. "Are you really that worried about what people would think?" _Yes! _Tawni thought. But she didn't say anything.

"Think about it, Tawni," he continued. "What's more important? What a bunch of strangers think about you or how you and Nico feel about eachother?" And with that, Nico stood up and left, leaving Tawni to think about what he had said. She thought about it for a long time and finally arrived at the answer. It may be hard, but she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Hey Tawni," Sonny said as Tawni walked into the prop house. "Feeling better?" Tawni nodded.

"Have you seen Nico?" she asked.

"No," Sonny answered. "Why?" Tawni took a deep breath. It was time that everyone knew the truth.

"I want to ask him if he wants to go out with me tonight," she confessed. "Like...on a date."

"Aww!" Sonny exclaimed, giving Tawni a hug. "That's so cute! You guys would make such an adorable couple." Tawni grinned.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so," Sonny answerd. Someone cleared their throat and Sonny and Tawni spun around. Nico was sitting at the top of the slide. He slid down and Tawni twirled her hair nervously. What if Grady had been wrong and Nico _didn't_ like her back. She wouldn't be able to deal with the humiliation.

"You really want to go out with me?" he asked, standing up. Tawni nodded and Nico smiled. "You're not afraid of what people will think if they see us together?"

"I was," Tawni confessed, taking a step forward. "But not anymore." Nico pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd love to go out with you," he said. He stepped back and their eyes met.

"Great," Tawni said. "It's a date." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Then the two of them walked out of the prop house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Who else thinks this should be an episode?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought. And if you haven't already, please read and review my other Sonny With a Chance fanfictions:**

**Seducing Sonny  
****When Chad bets his cousin Liam his car that he can win over Sonny Munroe, life at Condor Studios gets a little more interesting. But what happens when Sonny finds out it was all just for a bet?**

**Summer Daze  
****Sequel to Seducing Sonny. After the bet incident, things are awkward between Sonny and Chad. That's why Sonny can't wait to spend a Chad-free summer with her best friend Lucy...but will it really be Chad-free?**

**Secrets  
****Chad & Sonny are finally together, but that doesn't mean their problems are over. Between the movie, Disney World, & trying to keep their relationship a secret, will they ever get any alone time together? Threequel 2 Seducing Sonny & Summer Daze.**

**The Sonny Diaries (Part I, II, and III)  
****Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected**

**And my first two SWAC one-shots:**

**Operation Melon  
****After Chad breaks Sonny's heart, the randoms vow to get revenge by playing the ultimate prank on him. Chad better watch out. Because he's about to make an unexpected trip to the hairdresser's**

**If I Die Young  
****If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Based on the song by The Band Perry**

**Thanks again. Peace out suckahs! :)**


End file.
